Mikasa's Diary
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Diary entires of Mikasa's "feelings" and thoughts. Only going to the end of season one.
1. Moved in with the Jaegers

A/N - I'm starting a series of Mikasa's POV writing down her thoughts and feelings at the end of some days. It'll start with her 1st night with the Jaeger's. Feel free to tell me events to make diary entries for. :) Enjoy.

Dear Diary,

Dr. Jaeger said it was a good idea to write down my feelings, especially since my parents just died. I just feel sad that their dead. I also feel really alone. Why does the world hate me? Eren and Dr. Jaeger were being nice to me by letting me stay with them. I hope Mrs. Jaeger doesn't mind. She says she doesn't but I'm not sure. Eren says he is going to introduce me to Armin tomorrow. Eren says Armin is really smart and is very nice. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	2. Met Armin

Dear Diary,

I met Armin today. He is as nice as Eren said. Eren and Armin said that they want to go outside the walls one day. Why does everyone I meet leave me? I told Eren that I felt alone since my parents were gone and he said that I'll never be alone since I have him and Armin. I'm still wearing the scarf Eren gave me two days ago. I don't know why, I just feel really sad and lost without it. Mrs. Jaeger keeps telling me to call her Carla or mom whichever I feel more comfortable with but it doesn't feel right. Same for Dr. Jaeger, he wants me to call him Grisha or dad. No one can replace my parents.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	3. Bullies

Dear Diary,

I've been with the Jaeger's for about a month. Eren, Armin, and I were in the park today since it was warm out. These boys came over and started talking to us. I just ignored them until one of them pulled my hair. That upset Eren enough to punch one of them and give him a bloody nose. I guess Eren never did something like that before because they all ran away. Eren's hand has some bruises on it but his dad says he should be fine in a week. I got really worried because his hand was red for a while since we had to wait for his dad to finish with his patient. Eren's dad acted like this was a normal occurrence while his mom yelled at him for being reckless. I just hope this is a phase for Eren. I'm not as sad about my parents anymore, Eren and Armin have been a great distractions. The only problem is that I don't really smile or laugh at things anymore. I saw some pretty purple flowers that Armin said were forget-me-nots and I didn't smile at them or anything like I use to. Maybe I'm sick. Hopefully I can learn to smile and laugh again.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	4. Eren's dream to join the survey corps

Dear Diary,

Eren keeps yelling at me about babying him. I just really want to keep him safe. I just don't want him to be mad at me. I still don't sleep very much nights after Eren gets into a fight. I see my parents dead again except this time Eren is dead with them. I hope he gets that stupid idea of joining the survey corps, he is just going to get himself killed. If Eren joins the survey corps, I'll join the survey corps. I only want to protect him.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	5. Dr Jaeger is leaving

Dear Diary,

Dr. Jaeger said he has to go out of town in a couple days for some business. It's been about a year since I started living with the Jaegers but, this is the first time he's going to be gone for a full week. Eren doesn't seem to mind when his father is gone. Eren just yells a lot more. Armin started showing Eren and I a new book his grandfather gave him. Apparently it has a lot of information about the outside world. I don't find it that interesting but, Eren and Armin do. They keep saying their going to the ocean. Eren said that if I wanted to come I could. I don't understand him sometimes. Most days he yells at me and other days he can be really kind to me. It must be a boy thing.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	6. The girls

**A/N - This will be time skipping to training days and the survey corps since there's not much information between the fall of Shiganshina and their trainee days.**

Dear Diary,

It's been about two years since I had a diary. I lost the original one in Shiganshina. I try not to remember that day. When I lost my second family. Eren and I still have been yet to find any information about where Dr. Jaeger is. Eren some how got the key to his basement after the fall of Shiganshina. I got this diary (Really it's a notebook, I'm just using it as a diary) from this blonde girl named Krista Lenz. She's really nice but is constantly being followed by this other girl named Ymir. She never told anyone what her last name was. There's four other girls here. One of them is this blonde girl named Annie Leonhart. I truly hate Annie. She is always sparing and beating Eren. The second one is this brunette named Sasha Braus. Sasha seems to do nothing but eat, she ate a potato uring the introduction ceremony today. I don't think Sasha is going to last long. Sasha is still running because of that potato. The third girl is Hannah Diamant, she's a redhead that is ALWAYS around this guy named Franz. Whenever someone says anything about their relationship they get really flustered and say their not married and whoever they're talking to is getting ahead of themselves. The last girl is Mina Carolina. Mina is really nice. Mina has black hair like me but keeps her's in two pigtails. Mina and Hannah have become the only friends I really have other than Armin and Eren. I just hope I'll be able to protect them all.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	7. Training Stats

Dear Diary,

Eren and Jean got into their tenth fight today. It's almost become a daily occurrence. Hopefully it's just an immature phase for the two of them. Eren never seemed to outgrow his childhood tendencies of rushing into fights. I don't know why Jean keeps staring at me. He's tried talking to me a couple of times but he's always flustered when he is talking to me. Eren is still getting beaten by Annie during hand-to-hand combat training. Hannah, Mina, and I have become friends. I don't really talk to Krista, Ymir, Annie, or Sasha. Krista and Ymir are always together. Annie is a bitch and is with Reiner and Berholt a lot of the time. And Sasha is just weird and is with this guy named Connie. We've been in training for about two months and no one really stands out. Annie is good at hand-to-hand, Armin is really smart but, that's not a surprise, a lot of other people are very social. Not my thing. Reiner talks to a lot of people. Marco tries to be friends with everyone. I don't understand why. Friends are liabilities.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	8. The Three Branches

Dear Diary,

We've been in training for about two years. There hasn't been that many interesting things since the first week of training. It's been freezing cold, scorching hot, and extremely rainy. Annie is the only person that gives me a challenge. And it's only during hand-to-hand. She and I have only actually fought once. We're not allowed to anymore since it's "distracting" to everyone else. I'm usually with Reiner and Annie is with Eren. I don't know why Eren always wants to practice with Annie. Annie just kicks his ass. He always gets hurt. Whenever I ask him if he's okay or if he's hurt, he just yells at me for being overprotective. Eren stomps away, most times I follow after him. Occasionally Jean with intercept me from getting to Eren. Jean tries to talk to me but he just stumbles and mumbles something before walking away to a guy. I think his name is Marco. Eren's been really excited because some members from the three military divisions are coming in two days to inform the trainees about the duties of the three divisions. Only the top ten can go into the Military Police, the Military Police serve the king and is full of corruption, most people go into the Garrison Regiment, the Garrison "guard" the walls, the finally group is the Scouting Regiment goes outside the walls and kill the titans. Eren really wants to join the Scouting Regiment. I really shouldn't be surprised. He's always gone headfirst into danger and he wants to join to kill all of the titans to avenge his mother. I hope he doesn't get himself killed.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	9. Trost

Dear Diary,

Titans invaded Trost today. Mina, Marco, Franz, Thomas, Hanna, Nac, Mylius, Tom, Ian, and Mitabi died today. Armin almost died, but was saved by Eren. Eren got taken by the MP's for being a shifter. Now he has a trial in two days for some bullshit of treason or something. In two weeks we get to choose which branch we go into. Apparently Eren is either going into the Scouts or is going to executed. Even though I don't want him to, I want him to go with the Survey Corps more than him being executed.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	10. Eren's Trial

Dear Diary,

That fucking shorty. I can't stand him. I think his name is Levi. I have no idea what his last name is. He thinks he's so important. I want to murder him. Okay. So, Levi beat Eren mercilessly in a courtroom full of people. He didn't even have a good idea. Or decent reasoning. But, how could he? He's so short, it must affect the activity in his brain. I'm 10cm taller than him. Many people have started saying that i'm at about the same level as him yet I'm like half his age. He's in his thirties or something. The worst part is that I didn't see Eren afterward and he's going with the Survey Corps. I guess I'm going to the Survey Corps too. Eren will die if I'm not there to protect him.

\- Mikasa Ackerman


	11. Female Titan

Dear Diary,

Eren got kidnapped by the female titan. That bitch. But, the fucking shorty and I got him back. It's my fault that Corporal Levi is out of commission. Levi's entire squad, excluding Eren and himself, were killed by the female titan. I guess he has to get a new squad. I really want to be on his squad at the same time I don't. I probably will because he always has the best of the best on his squad. Eren's probably going to yell at me for being overprotective. Again. I just don't want to lose anymore of my family.

-Mikasa Ackerman


	12. Annie Is The Female Titan

Dear Diary,

Armin and I have been discussing with Erwin and Hange about Annie being the Female Titan. I mean, they look similar, the fight similarly, and she's the only person that could go unaccounted for during the expedition and not be counted as a corpse. I knew I didn't like her for a reason, this is just proof of that. I think Eren might have feelings for her. Armin might too. They both like her. Especially Eren. He's so much nicer to Annie than he is to me. Probably ever since we were kids and I started dealing with the bullies. Ern probably hates me. I bet he wishes he never saved me. I hope not. I just don't understand boys I guess.

-Mikasa Ackerman


	13. I Knew It

Dear Diary,

I knew it. Eren has feelings for that bitch. He hesitated to fight her. He didn't want to accept that she was the female titan. He even almost let her escape. I had to cut off her fingers so that she was stuck within the walls. Then, he hesitated again He was supposed to rip her out of her titan form. But, instead he let her crystallize herself. Now we'll never know anything further about titan shifters. Maybe we'll be able to capture the armoured or colossal titan. It's doubtful though.

-Mikasa Ackerman

 **A/N - Should I continue this further?**


End file.
